Hot Chocolate
by SyifaCute
Summary: Bertemu dengan cinta pertama, berbincang-bincang sambil menikmati hot chocolate. Rasa manis, pahit, panas, semuanya bergabung menjadi satu. Oneshoot! Hope you like it!


Hot Chocolate

Disclaimer:

Rated: T

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

Hot Chocolate

.

.

.

Sudah dari pagi, hujan datang terus menerus. Suaranya terdengar sangat keras. Setiap titiknya membasahi benda-benda di permukaan bumi. Terdengar seperti dentingan ketika menyentuh atap-atap rumah. Genangan airnya yang becek tidak menyurutkan keinginan orang lain untuk melewatinya. Beberapa dari mereka menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya agar hangat.

Di sudut jalan, terlihat sebuah cafe bergaya klasik. Tidak terlalu banyak orang di sana, tapi keberisikan tetap ada. Dan di sudut cafe tersebut, tampak gadis cantik berambut pink panjang yang asyik menikmati segelas hot chocolate. Kecantikannya mampu membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya terpana. Bahkan ada di antara mereka yang berdiri sejenak untuk sekedar mengagumi kecantikan gadis tersebut.

Gadis itu bernama Megurine Luka. Seorang manajer di suatu perusahaan terkenal. Kesempurnaan sudah melekat pada dirinya. Kecantikannya, kepintarannya, dan keuletannya membuat siapapun memberi dua jempol. Ah, dia benar-benar gadis yang sempurna.

Luka menghela nafas. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan. Kerjaan untuknya semakin banyak. Belum lagi rapat dan kunjungan ke kantor cabang. Bisa gila dia jika begini terus. Terlebih lagi akan kepercayaan atasannya untuk melakukan segala hal. Untungnya, semua bisa berjalan dengan lancar. Oh, jangan lupa dengan ribuan pujian untuknya. Sungguh, Luka sama sekali tidak membutuhkan itu.

Hari ini, Luka beruntung dapat pergi ke cafe kesukaannya. Ditemani minuman favoritnya, hot chocolate. Penat di kepala Luka sirna seketika. Rasanya sangatlah damai. Luka menyesapi minumannya dengan pelan. Diliriknya hujan yang terus berjatuhan. Jendela besar yang berada di sampingnya membuat Luka mudah untuk melihat keadaan di luar. Hiruk pikuk di halte bus depan cafe, beragam payung, dan orang-orang yang berlari menerobos hujan. Luka tersenyum melihatnya. Jujur, Luka senang dengan yang namanya 'hujan'. Walaupun becek dan basah, tapi itu menyenangkan. Luka benar-benar menikmatinya.

"Maaf, Nona. Bolehkah saya duduk di sini?"

Luka menoleh ke arah asal suara. Di sampingnya, terdapat laki-laki tampan bersurai ungu yang tersenyum layaknya pria gentle. Luka sempat terpana melihatnya. Tapi cepat-cepat dia menepis pikiran tersebut. _Pikiran yang konyol_, batin Luka.

"Oh, silakan." Luka mempersilakan laki-laki tersebut untuk duduk di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu pun duduk di hadapannya. Sepertinya, Luka mengenali laki-laki tersebut. Tapi dia sudah lupa, dan Luka juga malas untuk mengingatnya.

Laki-laki itu menatap Luka dengan pandangan lembut. "Tidak biasanya kau mempersilakan orang asing duduk di hadapanmu, Luka-sama." Luka hampir saja tersedak mendengarnya. Tunggu, sepertinya Luka tahu suara siapa itu. Wajah konyolnya, suara menyebalkannya, itu, kan, Kamui Gakupo?!

Luka menatap Gakupo dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Gakupo merupakan wakil ketua osis-nya, sekaligus cinta pertama. Iya, cinta pertama. Luka juga heran sendiri kenapa bisa jatuh cinta kepada cowok yang suka terong itu. Tapi yang jelas, Luka menyukai setiap senyuman konyolnya itu. Apalagi jabatan Luka sebagai ketua osis, selalu dekat dengan Gakupo. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kecepatan detak jantung Luka ketika berdekatan dengan Gakupo.

"Gakupo? Tunggu! Bagaimana bisa?! Dan kau," Luka berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat, "kau sama saja seperti dulu, konyol." Lanjut Luka. Gakupo tertawa. "Dan kau juga masih sama seperti dulu. Masih tetap cantik!" puji Gakupo. Pipi Luka memanas mendengar pujian Gakupo. Cepat-cepat, Luka membuang muka. Duh, Luka masih kepikiran dengan perkataannya tadi. Kenapa, sih, Luka tidak bisa bersikap manis? Sebenarnya, Luka ingin mengatakan bahwa Gakupo makin tampan. Tapi sayangnya, kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari mulut Luka. Dalam hati, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Pesanan anda, Tuan.." Seorang pelayan wanita datang membawa segelas hot chocolate yang mengepul-ngepul. Gakupo tersenyum kepada pelayan itu. "Arigatou, kawaii onna!" ujar Gakupo dengan senyuman mautnya. Sontak, wajah pelayan wanita tersebut memerah. Luka yang melihatnya merasa cemburu. Oh, ayolah! Luka juga sama seperti wanita lain yang ingin diberikan senyuman tersebut. Itu memang hal yang konyol, tapi wajar, kan?

"Nee, Luka-sama," panggil Gakupo. "Bolehkah aku berbicara terus terang tanpa basa-basi?" Luka menghentikan kegiatan minumnya. Matanya menatap Gakupo dengan pandangan bertanya. "Apa?" tanya Luka. Gakupo menarik nafas panjang. "Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah." Jawab Gakupo.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"Eh?!" pekik Luka tidak percaya. Gakupo mau menikah? Ya ampun, Luka sama sekali tidak percaya dengan hal tersebut. Luka belum lagi menyatakan cinta kepada Gakupo. Miris sekali. Belum lagi menyatakan cinta, hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping.

Gakupo melanjutkan ceritanya. "Gadis itu cantik sekali. Dia juga rajin, yah, walaupun agak sedikit egois. Tapi aku sangat menukainya. Aku menyukainya sejak dulu." Cerita Gakupo. Luka hanya bisa diam mendengar suara Gakupo yang bercerita dengan semangat. Digenggamnya erat cangkir berisi hot chocolate itu. Hati Luka sudah panas. "Begitu, ya? Selamat.." komentar Luka dengan nada yang sangat datar. "Ngomong-ngomong, gadis itu ada disini, loh!" ucap Gakupo. Luka tersentak mendengarnya. Matanya menatap ke arah semua pengunjung. "Dimana?" tanya Luka dengan nada penuh penasaran.

Gakupo tertawa geli melihatnya. Luka mulai memasang raut wajah kesal, "apa sih?!". Tawa Gakupo terhenti, lalu digantikan dengan senyuman. "Ada di hadapanku." Gakupo menunjuk Luka.

Luka menganga tidak percaya. "A..aku?!" Luka menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Gakupo mengangguk. Rasanya, waktu sudah berhenti. Benar-benar, Luka tidak mengerti. Bisa dirasakan jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

"Jangan bercanda!" seru Luka. Wajahnya mulai memanas. "Aku tidak berbohong, Luka-sama," ujar Gakupo. "Aku sudah lama menyukai Luka-sama. Ini memang terdengar seperti lamaran, dan juga ini terlalu cepat. Tapi aku ingin Luka-sama menerimanya." Lanjut Gakupo sambil menyesapi hot chocolate-nya.

Luka menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi tadi kau bilang..." Luka tidak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya. Dia memang tidak percaya akan hal tersebut. Tapi, di sisi lain Luka merasa lega dan senang mendengarnya. "Oh, aku tahu! Luka-sama cemburu, ya?" goda Gakupo. Luka langsung kelabakan. "Mana mungkin!" Luka memalingkan wajahnya. Gakupo tersenyum geli.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Mau atau tidak?"

Luka kembali terdiam. Ini adalah pernikahan. Luka harus memikirkannya baik-baik. Oke, Luka memang sudah jatuh cinta kepada Gakupo. Tapi bagaimana kalau pernikahannya tidak bertahan lama? Luka tidak mau itu terjadi. Karena itu, dia harus berpikir matang-matang. Luka menghela nafas. Dia sudah menetapkan pilihannya.

"Baiklah. Aku mau." Jawab Luka pelan. Mata Gakupo membulat. "Hontou ni?!" Luka mengangguk. Gakupo menatapnya dengan tatapan bahagia. "Luka-sama!" Gakupo menggenggam erat tangan Luka. Luka dibuat malu karenanya. "Berisik, Gakupo!" seru Luka. Semua orang melihat ke arah mereka berdua gara-gara teriakan Gakupo.

Mereka pun berbincang-bincang, diselingi dengan candaan, tawa, dan senyuman yang hangat. Ditemani dengan secangkir hot chocolate, kisah cinta mereka pun bersemi.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Yeeiiy! Syifa hadir dengan oneshoot lagi! Hufftt, waktu dapat inspirasi langsung nulis, deh. Setelah diperiksa oleh sahabat Syifa, cerita Syifa LULUS SENSOR. #plakk!

Oke, seperti biasanya, Syifa akan menerima kritik, saran, pujian, dll. Asal jgn flame, ya!

So, Mind to Review?


End file.
